


Circles

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circoletti blu.</p><p>Per la <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/50587.html">Notte Bianca Maya</a> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/">Mari di Challenge</a> - Prompt: "Cosa vuol dire quel cerchio?" - Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Circles**

Donna è seduta su tre cuscini al tavolo di cucina, un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti e due buffe codine di capelli rossi. Ha le manine piene di sbaffi di pennarello e un tratto di blu sul naso. Ha fatto i compiti con papà, e ora disegnano insieme, uno da un lato e uno dall’altro, i colori sparsi nel mezzo. 

Donna prende il blu più scuro, mordicchia il cappuccio, si mette a colorare il capolavoro. Ci sono mamma, papà, Donna e il furgoncino blu con le stelle sui finestrini. 

Anche papà è pieno di tratti di penna e macchie di inchiostro, e senza accorgersi si è stampato una parte del disegno ancora fresco sulla mano, e dalla mano sulla guancia. Il disegno circolare gli si è impresso sulla pelle come il quadrante dell’orologio che Donna sta ancora imparando a leggere. 

“Papà? Cosa vuol dire quel cerchio?”

John alza lo sguardo, ancora distratto. “Mh?”

“Quel cerchio!” insiste Donna, indicando con il dito. “Quello che stai disegnando! Te lo sei disegnato in faccia!” Donna scoppia a ridere, e John si controlla nello sportello del microonde, ride a sua volta.  
“È una lingua straniera. Si chiama Gallifreiano Circolare.” 

Ah, è un po’ strano pronunciarne il nome nella cornice prosaica, domestica della cucina, tra i disegni di Donna e il vaso con il suo girasole preferito, il frigorifero coperto di magneti e altri disegni. Vicino alla porta sul retro ci sono gli ‘esperimenti’ di Donna, le sue piante di fagioli, lenticchie, la girandola che ha costruito tutto da sola. Scienza casalinga. 

John ha la mente del Dottore, tutti i suoi ricordi ( _è_ a tutti gli effetti il Dottore, ma ha perso l’abitudine di pensarsi tale, un po’ di più ogni volta che una nuova pietra miliare si è aggiunta alla nuova vita. Il passaporto, il matrimonio, la nascita di Donna, la sua prima parola), ma il Gallifreiano recede dalla sua memoria ogni giorno che passa, e il pensiero di poterlo dimenticare completamente gli messo indosso uno strano senso di inquietudine.

Donna salta giù dalla sedia, fa il giro del tavolo, si fa tirare in braccio da papà. Spia il suo disegno con gli occhi che brillano.

“Cosa vuol dire questo?” indica, e in mezzo al cerchio compare la sua piccola impronta digitale, blu scuro e sfocata.

John traccia i cerchi con il dito, spiega e racconta un simbolo dopo l’altro.

“… e questo vuol dire ‘montagne rosse’”

Donna allunga la manina per tracciare piano gli stessi simboli, tutta concentrata nel tentativo di capire. “Ci sei stato nel posto con le montagne rosse, papà?”

A John sfugge un sospiro, ma ha lo sguardo curioso di Donna fisso in volto, è costretto a sorriderle (e poi, perché no, il ricordo è lontano, sfocato e nostalgico come un acquerello), annuisce.

“Sì tesoro, tanto tempo fa. Non eri ancora nata.” Le aggiusta una codina semidisfatta, sa già quale sarà la prossima domanda. 

“E un giorno ci andiamo papà? A vedere le montagne rosse?”

Non costa niente promettere e darle un bacio sui capelli. Prima che Donna si ricordi di questa promessa, un’astronave si sarà schiantata nel giardino di casa Tyler Smith e tutto sarà diverso. 

Donna alza lo sguardo, sgrana i suoi occhioni più convincenti. “Mi insegni, papà?”

John sorride e annuisce, perché non c’è altra risposta possibile.

È una fortuna che Donna sia completamente concentrata, un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti e la manina nella mano di John che guida la sua e il pennarello blu in circoli e circoletti e spire e pallini.

Senza il suo chiacchiericcio può guidarle la mano e perdersi nel [ricordo lontano della volta in cui, in un altro binario di una vecchia vita, ha insegnato a sua nipote quelle stesse parole remote.](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/152224.html)

Poi torna sulla Terra, perché Donna ride deliziata e batte le mani di fronte ai circoli blu un po’ sbavati, e si sporge per farsi baciare. _E qui, su quest’altro binario, hai insegnato a tua figlia._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note**  
>  John insegna a Donna qualche parola in Gallifreiano Circolare, proprio come il Dottore un tempo ha fatto con Susan nel racconto di [hikaryuryu](http://hikaruryu.livejournal.com/) <3


End file.
